


The day Converse met Vans {Larry}

by BloodthirstyMerc



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Band, ConVerse, Gay, Gay Couple, M/M, Music, Oneshot, Skateboarder Louis, Skateboarding, alternative universe, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, stylinson, vans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>++Larry Stylinson AU one shot++  </p><p>Louis and Harry are simular in many ways. They both bare tattoos that stand for something, both walk the streets in the evening, waiting for the world to change, both keeping to themselves and both looking for 'that one special person'. They're also in many ways different. One with straight, feathery hair the other with silky curls, one short for their age, the other tall for their age, one in skinny jeans and low V-necks, the other in jeans and branded shirts.  </p><p>One wore Converse. One wore Vans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day Converse met Vans {Larry}

++--++

The breeze was cold yet the setting sun warmed up everything it shone light on, keeping the city in the unusual heat it had gone through that day. The birds took their final flight to their nests or perches, ready to tuck their heads under their wings and sleep through the biting cold night until the next morning at the first ray of light, in which they could fly again. The sounds of the city quietened down as people retreated home after a long day of work, the people who worked their night shift weren't ever that loud, knowing others would soon be resting, children maybe already asleep. The road was uneven, only being used by the people who live in the old stone houses on that street, or their visitors, so it wasn't repaired often. The bitumen was a faded grey and the white and yellow painted lines were almost invisible, the top surface basically worn away and the gravel under layer showing through all down the road.

Louis sighed shortly, his hair falling from it's place by the soft breeze and his shirt rising slightly showing off the waistband of his boxers that was visible above his jeans, his stomach flat and perfect, though he hated it so much. His left hand was in his jacket pocket, the thing never zipped up but he always wore the old worn out thing, it was his favourite. His right hand held his skateboard, it was scratched to pieces and the wheels were wobbly slightly but he hadn't the time to replace them yet, and when he did he couldn't be bothered. He watched his feet as he trudged down the road, almost walking in the curb, the footpath was a deadly thing to walk on no matter who you were or what time of the day you walked upon it. It was in worse condition then the poorly maintained road. He hated how the gravel wrecked the tread of his Vans because he was too lazy to pick up his feet but then again his shoes were old and tattered anyway, he already had a new pair waiting for his current ones to be thrown out so they could escape from their box and walk with him.

He reached the highest part of the road and set his board down, steading his left foot on it and making sure there were no cars parked on the curb for him to crash into as he sped down the small slope, his board always seemed to go faster then necessary. Sighing again he pushed off and placed both feet on his board and let the slope take him, both hands in his pockets and eyes drooped slightly in an almost bored way. He let out a lengthy yawn, not bothering to cover his mouth and tried to keep his eyes open, wiping away the post yawn tears with his sleeve. He wished his earphones hadn't died on him so he could listen to music, but the blasted things snapped a wire that morning and he couldn't get new ones till Sunday, a weeks wait. He might be able to borrow his sisters, if they don't need a set and they aren't girly looking. Louis smiled softly as the breeze ruffled his hair more, keeping it swooped back and out of his face, he was almost tempted to stick out his tongue like a dog, to see why they liked it but decided against it.

The slope soon levelled out and his speed decreased at a steady pace until he had no choice but to push forward, a slow rhythmic flow of his right leg that would tire him out if he tried doing it another way or any faster. Louis didn't like moving fast, he preferred to be able to take everything in, unless it was school, that could speed up more. It's not that he didn't give a shit about his education, he just wished it was more exciting and that he knew someone in his classes to talk to instead of sitting silently for almost two hours at a time before the next break when he could talk Stan's ears off, not that he minded because he returned the favour and Louis loved that his best mate could keep up enough with him to fire his own actions back. He inhaled deeply through his nose as he turned the next corner, having to push a bit more at the small rise in the road, he wished someone would invent a hover board so he didn't have to work out his right leg so much.

Instead of heading straight home he passed it, seeing the shadows of his mother in the kitchen and his sisters (the twins anyway) playing in the lounge room, and took a right turn down another street. He didn't take this route often, only when his mum told him to head down to the corner store to pick up the paper if she'd forgotten to do it on her way to work that morning. He knew the streets well enough to not get lost, but not enough to know everything about them unlike the ones around his block that he could probably skate down with his eyes closed. He took his eyes of the road for five seconds, looking at a house with fancy lighting like it was Christmas, and his skateboard hit a man hole. He cursed, loosing his balance and toppling off his board, landing in the curb with a growl as his board crashed into his hip. It didn't hurt, his had worse falls, he was just annoyed because yes he'd seen the figure on the other side of the road and yes he knew they'd seen that. Embarrassing.

Louis heard footsteps jogging across the road and a deep husky voice asking something about him being alright as he rested his head on the grass between the road and the footpath, letting out an annoyed sigh because of corse someone had too see that. He sat up and turned slightly to see a tall boy, probably younger then him leaning down and reaching a hand out to place on his shoulder, his face concerned. Louis looked into his eyes before saying anything because it was polite right, and he almost gulped because those eyes were so beautiful.

"I'm fine." Louis sighed averting his eyes to his now even more scuffed Vans, noticing the black Converse almost touching the black canvas of his own shoes. He always found it interesting how people got Vans and Converse mixed up because they looked nothing alike and though All Stars were comfy he found Vans looked better on him and they seemed to last longer then any pair of Converse he'd ever worn.

"Sure? That didn't look pleasant." The boy asked and Louis just noticed his curly hair that seemed black in the setting sunlight but he someone knew they were just dark brown curls.

"Yeah, had worse." Louis mumbled positioning himself to hoist himself off his arse and to his feet when a large hand was extended to him, the skin looking so rough yet soft. Louis' blue eyes locked with green as he grasped the hand, his smaller one much tanner and softer looking then the larger one it was now encased in. The boy pulled Louis up, not roughly but as though he was expecting Louis to be heavier and they almost collided against each other's chests, had Louis not stepped forward first, Vans sliding along side Converse.

"Sorry, you're really light." The curly haired lad chuckled, stepping back so he wasn't in the older lads face and Louis noticed how short he was against the boy and how much skinnier the kid was compared to himself because he knew he wasn't skinny, in his own eyes anyway.

"S'okay, thanks." He mumbled shyly because he wasn't light, he was heavy and he knew that this kid was just trying to be nice. He noticed the green eyes watching him with something in them and he knew he should have felt uncomfortable about it but he didn't.

"You're not fat, you've never been fat from what I've seen." The boy mumbled awkwardly and Louis really thought yeah it was awkward because he's only known this guy for like a minute and he's stating this.

"Excuse me?" Louis mumbled because he knew he was and what did that bit mean by 'from what I've seen'?

"We go to the same school, I've seen you around a bit and heard you talking to you're friend and he's right, you're not fat." Green eyes stared hopelessly at the black material of both brands of shoes, comparing them. Louis blinked thinking maybe he had a stalker.

"What you just follow us around and listen to our conversation?" Louis hissed and he didn't want it to come out as rude as it did because this 'stranger' wasn't calling him fat and this 'stranger' was being nice.

"No, look I know it's not my business or anything but I've heard you degrade yourself so many times when you walk by and I've just always wanted to tell you the truth, you're beautiful Louis, if perfect existed you'd most defiantly fit in that category." Finally he lifted his eyes from the shoes and looked into Louis' and how could a green be so many different shades while being the one?

"You know my name?" Louis was so confused because he'd never seen or heard this boy before and yet he seemed to know quite a bit about Louis. The boy nodded and a small blush crept onto his cheeks as he looked down again and Louis almost swooned because that was adorable.

"You're number 17 in the schools soccer team, captain, my friends always get me to watch you're games, Tomlinson, right?" He looked up again and this time his eyes widened and he swore under his breath and Louis just blinked back at him.

"I'm sorry, it's just, you're- um... I-I... I'll um.. I'll go." he started to back away and Louis didn't know why but he quickly grabbed the boys hand before he was out if reach and squeezed it tightly, keeping him from leaving.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Louis breathed out and the younger boy kept his eyes on their hands, clasping so tightly together like if they let go they'd die.

"Yeah, it is Tomlinson, you're right." he chuckled and brushed his fringe from his eyes with his free hand, for some reason feeling like he was flirting by doing it.

"Louis Tomlinson." The boy almost whispered and the way it rolled from his tongue and floated through the air on that rough, deep voice made Louis want to whine and bite his lip because it sounded so right. Instead, he nodded and smiled shyly.

"Harry Styles." And Louis did bite his lip because as weird as it was the name fitted the boy and he had heard that name before along with another with that last name.

"You're um, you're in the school band right? Lead singer." Harry nodded and Louis now understood why he recognised his voice.

"And you've got a brother right? Marcel? Wears glasses?" He cocked his head because he was sure that it was Marcel Styles but he could be wrong.

"Twin actually." Harry smiled and Louis saw the dimples in his cheeks, matching like the ones he'd seen on Marcel so many times. Yes, he could see how they were twins.

"I don't see you around much." Louis mumbled, looking down at their feet, noticing they were now standing toe to toe, somehow.

"I ah... I hang out with girls usually..." and hell he was blushing again.

"Guys don't like being around me."

"Yet they'll let a cutie like you around their girlfriends, that's dangerous." Louis chuckled and he defiantly saw the flash of sadness in Harry's eyes.

"I don't hang out with them for that!" Harry defended and his eyes felt more wet then he wanted them to be because the hell why was he crying over this? Louis' eyes widen in realisation.

"No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that! It's just, you're, y'know, really good looking and so the girls probably like you heaps and stuff, I wasn't trying to be rude. I'm sorry, I wasn't saying that you're a dog or anything like that." Louis ran his hands through his hair and over his face in frustration because Harry didn't seem like that at all.

"They probably do but they know I'm gay so-" he clamped his hand over his mouth and cursed because he didn't just go around telling everyone that because he gets beaten up and that's why he hangs out with girls because they accept him. Louis gasped slightly and he didn't mean to because he saw how Harry cringed and covered his face with his hands.

"Please don't hit me!" He wailed and Louis didn't know when he'd let go of Harry's hand but he was wishing it was still nestled in his smaller one because he liked the feeling of it.

"What? Harry I'm not going to hit you. I'd never hit you! Why would anyone hit you?" Louis was mentally beating himself up because he should be able to control himself better.

"Because I'm a fag." And the word hurt Louis too and Harry looked like he was about to cry so Louis did what he thought was best and pulled him into a tight hug, their shoes making a pattern as they stood so close together, Converse, Van, Converse, Van.

"Don't call yourself that Haz. You're worth more then that." and now he understood why Stan always told him the same thing when he called himself fat, ugly and a faggot. Because he wasn't.

"You think so?" Harry sniffled and his tears hadn't fallen yet but if Louis held him any tighter they would.

"Yes. It's okay to like boys Harry, you're not the only one." and he didn't quite know why but he kissed the top of Harry's curls because some how the tall lad had made himself so small in Louis' arms.

"I know but, most guys beat me up over it because, I dunno they just do."

"I know what you mean, there never seems to be a true reason beside the fact that we're different." and Louis closed his eyes when he felt Harry tense because he probably thought he heard that wrong.

"We're? Lou you-" and he stopped because what was he even trying to ask?

"We're, us, you and I," Louis pulled away and looked up at Harry smiling, wiping at his wet eyes.

"I ain't the straightest branch on a tree." He mumbled and Harry smiled softly because he wasn't being judged over something he can't control and Louis was the same as him.

++--++

They spent the remaining time the sun was out sitting on the curb talking, Converse resting against Vans, as they laughed and acted as if they had been best mates for life.

But just like all great things come, they have to end too, eventually the sun was gone, the moon glowing and both of them ignoring their phones as their mothers called wondering where they hell their sons were and having panic attacks, assuring the boys sisters and brother that they would come walking through the door any second with a reasonable explanation. And they knew they had to get home, neither of them had had anything to eat for dinner and it was dark now, but neither of them wanted to leave. The air began to cool and Harry didn't have a jumper because it had been so hot that day and Louis was really glad he'd worn the jumper he did because it was big and the two of them could cuddle into it, which also gave them an excuse to sit closer and hold each other tighter which neither of them minded. Louis knew that by the time it had reached eight they should really get home because it was so dark now and their parents would be pulling their hair out by now.

"I should head home." he whispered from where he laid across Harry's chest, still on the same crib he'd face planted on hours before hand, his skateboard still resting on the road beside them, the art covered underside facing upward.

"Don't want you too." Harry whined, burring his face in Louis' hair, kissing his scalp a few times because he had a fear tugging at him that this would be the only time he'd be able to do so.

"Hey, we've got school tomorrow, I'll see you then." Louis mumbled, finally willing himself to get up and pry himself from Harry's warm arms, ignoring the younger boys whimpers of protest. He reached his hand down to the pouting boy who took it only to pull Louis back down on him, emitting a squeak from the older lad.

"Heeeyyy." Louis chuckled trying to push himself off of Harry's body.

"Stay." Harry mumbled pulling Louis as close as he could and holding him tight because he really didn't want Louis to leave just yet. Louis smiled softly, wishing he could stay because Harry was just so sweet and cute but he really needed to get home.

"Walk me home?" Louis asked quietly, blushing slightly because that's something guys did for girls. Harry looked up at Louis with slight confusion in his facial features. Had he heard Lou right?

"Y'know what," Louis chuckled nervously, seeing Harry's questioning look and getting to his feet, thinking his idea really was stupid.

"Forget I said it, I'll um... see you tomorrow." He picked up his skateboard and went to turn and walk off when Harry was suddenly on his feet, grabbing hold of Louis' small hand, Converse colliding with Vans when he stepped forward.

"I'll walk you home." Harry almost whispered, hoping he wasn't sounding too eager but if he walked Louis home he'd be able to spend that little bit longer with him. Maybe he'd find some courage too and make the move he'd been dying to for a few hours now. Louis was looking up at Harry like he was the world, he wanted to walk Louis home and that made his chest tighten and he was smiling sappily now. Looking behind him slightly he took note of the stars that shone slightly and did they really look green or was it just Louis?

"Are you sure?" Louis had to ask, just in case.

"Yeah." Harry didn't let go of Louis' hand as they began walking, sides pressed together, the jacket now thrown hopelessly over both their shoulders, Louis' board swaying with his movements and Converse and Vans side by side.

Once they got to Louis' it was almost nine and they weren't that hungry because they'd gotten to the stage of being so hungry the hunger disappeared, which was annoying but neither of them really cared. They stopped outside Louis' gate, looking down the path to the front door, Louis was surprised his mother wasn't sitting on the step waiting for him.

"Tonight was great Haz." Louis whispered, folding his hands behind his back, holding his skateboard against his arse and tapping it slightly because he couldn't keep still.

"Yeah." Harry chuckled, leaning forward so their foreheads rested together, both of them closing their eyes and breathing each other in.

"We should do it again sometime." Louis nodded in agreement. Yes, another day sitting with Harry sounded great, it sounded, wonderful.

"Until tomorrow." Louis slowly said and he didn't want to pull away but he found himself doing so and backing up toward the house. He turned and reached for the fence, unlatching the short gate and swinging it open.

"Wait." Louis stopped all movement, even caught his own breath as Harry's husky voice hung in the still night air. He turned back to the younger lad, who was standing there helplessly scratching at his thighs and biting his lip. Louis didn't say anything, he just looked back at Harry, watching, waiting.

One sharp intake of breath and two strides and Harry was pressed against Louis, his tall frame towering over the older boy as he shakily reached up to cup his cheek. Louis leaned into the touch and almost, almost whimpered because Harry was staring at his lips and he was slowly leaning down. Louis released the skateboard, letting it fall to the pavement beneath them and reached his hands up, wrapping them around Harry's neck, as his other cheek was also engulfed in a large hand. Their noses touched and Louis closed his eyes, tilting his head and waiting for the soft, wet and maybe cracked feel of Harry's lips on his.

He almost forgot how to breath when Harry's lips encased his, moving slow and testing the limits because this was a first and they didn't know each other that well, only a few hours truly sat between them. Louis stood on his toes and one of his hands grabbed at the curls at the back of Harry's neck and wrapped them around his index finger, hoping to hold him there longer. Harry, the daring boy he is, licked along Louis' bottom lip, almost cheering when Lou opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to touch. Harry's right hand made it's way down Louis' side, to his hip where he grasped it and pulled Louis' body flush against his own, resting his hand half on Louis' bum and half on his hip once he wasn't able to pull him any closer.

Louis tried standing up taller so Harry didn't have to lean down as much but he was almost literately on the tips of his toes, so he did what he thought was the best thing. Slowly and unsurely, never missing a millisecond of their kiss, he stepped upon Harry's feet, hoping he didn't crush the boys toes. Harry seemed to help hoist his left leg up by pulling on his pants with the hand that still sat on Lou's oh so small hip. Vans stood tiptoe on Converse as the short Doncaster lad and tall Cheshire boy kissed until they couldn't breathe at all.

They pulled away panting, and Harry was still holding Louis up with one hand, peppering his face and neck with light kisses as Louis tried resting his forehead on Harry's. His eyes were shut lightly and his hands now rested on Harry's shoulders, keeping himself up and face level with Harry. Slowly, Harry let Louis' cheek go, resting both hands on the shorter boys hips and his forehead against Louis', breathing deeply. Louis stepped off Harry's feet and looked up at the younger boy, biting his lip and giggling, yes giggling, which Harry found adorable and swooned over, making Louis blush and hide his face in Harry's neck.

"I'll ah, um..." Louis licked his lips and reopened his eyes, not even noticing he'd closed them again, looking into the pools of emerald that stared softly back at him.

"See you tomorrow." He quickly pecked Harry's lips, pulling away before Harry could properly react.

"G'night." Running his hand down Harry's arm as he pulled away he twisted, standing at an awkward angle while their fingertips held a soft hold, both of their arms length apart.

"Love you." Harry whispered softly, hoping that it was okay to say that so soon. Louis blinked, his chest and stomach feeling like they exploded and he couldn't stop himself from swooping in once more to kiss Harry.

"I love you too." He said against Harry's lips and then he was walking away again, pickings up his skateboard and walking down the path to the front door, keeping his eyes trained on his Vans.

Harry stood helpless watching Louis open the front door, take a moment to turn around and wave at the curly haired boy, which he returned, and into the house, leaving Harry feeling empty and alone, but so warm and fuzzy because Louis loved him. He smiled hopelessly and began walking, eyes trained on his Converse.

++--++


End file.
